1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating warp yarn ends in a sizing process for allowing a sheet of warp yarns unwound from a single beam to be easily separated into sheets of warp yarns as if they were unreeled from at least two beams when the warp yarns are to be rewound onto a beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To avoid entangled yarns and facilitate yarn separation in the process of sizing warp yarns for textile fabrics, it is customary to spread 1,000 to 2,000 warp yarns in transversely spaced relation, size and dry the warp yarns thus spaced at a low density, and then wind the warp yarns on a beam in a width substantially equal to that of a fabric to be woven of the warp yarns. As many warp yarns as required are then unreeled from a plurality of such beams and superposed vertically while being rewound onto a single let-off beam in a loom in a width which is the same as the reeding width.
Where the warp yarns are being rewound at a high density onto the let-off beam, a plurality of such warp yarns are threaded into one reed dent to maintain the desired reeding width. However, since the warp yarn ends are not divided into groups to be inserted respectively through the reed dents, it has been quite tedious and time-consuming to thread the warp yarns through the reed dents. The rewinding process employs a lease rod for separating the warp yarns vertically to prevent yarn snarling. The lease rod is required to be inserted alternately over and under the warp yarns to keep them orderly. However, with the warp yarns as sized being not divided for separation in the lease, the lease rod cannot easily be inserted in position.